This invention relates to thermal blankets used in a medical setting to deliver a bath of a thermally-controlled medium to a patient.
The thermal blanket prior art is best expressed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,188 entitled “AIRFLOW COVER FOR CONTROLLING BODY TEMPERATURE.” In our prior patent, a self-erecting, inflatable airflow cover is inflated by the introduction into the cover of a thermally-controlled inflating medium, such as warmed air. When inflated, the cover self-erects about a patient, thereby creating an ambient environment about the patient, the thermal characteristics of which are determined by the temperature of the inflating medium. Holes on the underside of our prior art airflow cover exhaust the thermally-controlled, inflating medium from inside the cover to the interior of the erected structure. Our airflow cover is intended for the treatment of hypothermia, as might occur post-operatively.
Evaluation of our airflow cover by skilled practitioners has resulted in general approbation: the opinion is that the airflow cover efficiently and effectively accomplishes its purpose of giving a thermally-controlled bath. We have realized, however, that, while our prior art airflow cover achieves its objective, certain improvements to it are necessary in order to realize additional clinical objectives and to enjoy further advantages in its use.